


"I may have been admiring you not so secretly." (Bibbeales)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fills [3]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I may have been admiring you not so secretly." (Bibbeales)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkalldaypinkallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/gifts).



> Requested by **pinkalldaypinkallnight** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

When it all began months ago, Barclay thought it was funny: little Reece with his vampire teeth and Dennis the Menace hairdo, too-big t-shirts and high-waisted jeans, following him around like a terrier puppy chasing a great dane. (Not that Barclay thinks of himself as a great dane; just that compared to his bandmates, he’s kinda beef.) 

_I made you Nutella toast, Barcs._

_Wanna play FIFA, Barcs?_

_Sit with me… I’m homesick tonight, Barcs._

Somehow six months later, it’s not funny so much as… necessary. It’s the air in Barclay’s lungs that Reece always wants him near. All the time.


End file.
